


Messages

by mansikka



Series: A Soulmate's Scrawl [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas glances over at his phone as it gives its notification of an incoming message and grins, typing furiously at his keyboard for another minute before reaching out for it. </p><p>He swipes across the screen and is unsurprised to see it's a message from Dean:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messages

**Author's Note:**

> So there was never any intention to do a 'follow up' to A Soulmates Scrawl... but people kept saying that they liked it and I was sat there one day this week, and these little... additions just... happened. I don't know if there will be more, but I hope you enjoy reading them as much as I enjoyed writing them :) 
> 
> Thank you for reading :) x

Cas glances over at his phone as it gives its notification of an incoming message and grins, typing furiously at his keyboard for another minute before reaching out for it.

He swipes across the screen and is unsurprised to see it's a message from Dean:

_ Can't wait for this weekend... you, me, the open road... ;) x _

As is also unsurprising, the message on the phone is followed up by the soft pull and drag along his arm that tells Cas that Dean is drawing something for him; he's felt it tickling away as he's finished what he needed to type, and whilst he's been reading Dean's text message, and forces himself not to look down until he feels Dean has stopped. He's lost literal hours to sitting there just staring at Dean's drawings in progress, and if he's going to get this article finished, and make sure he's packed for their weekend away, he needs to at least attempt to concentrate.

When he's sure Dean's finished, he glances down, an ache swelling in his chest and a smile curling at his lips. He's always blown away with the way Dean can etch anything so beautifully on such a small surface; this time it's a miniature view from inside Dean's beloved Impala, with their hands entwined together against Cas' lap, himself in profile, and what looks like the hint of a clear sky out of the window behind him.

It might only be a quick sketch, and he knows Dean will arrive later, take his arm in his hands, and heavily critique his own work. But each message is special to Cas, and he also knows that if he particularly says how much he likes one, Dean will recreate it for him instantly with pencil and paper.

Cas types back his own message:

_ Me too :) x _

Then very deliberately starts writing a list on his arm:

_ Finish packing _

_ Text Meg to remind about cat-sitting (must buy wine) _

_ Feed cat before we leave _

_ Blankets _

_ Shower gel _

_ Bakery (cookies, ________ pie?) _

_ Email article _

Cas looks down at his own messy scrawl and grins, remembering the first time Dean had annotated one of his lists.

Sure enough, just as he's watching, he sees

_Finish packing_ _I've already got the essentials ;)_

 _Text Meg to remind about cat-sitting (must buy wine)_ _anti-demonic possession device_

_ Feed cat before we leave … damn cat eats better than me... _

_ Blankets ...I have every intention of keeping you warm ;) _

_ Shower gel ...the sandalwood stuff. You smell incredible with that :) _

_ Bakery (cookies,  _ _ apple _ _ pie?) there's a reason I love you :D x _

_ Email article _

_ Call your brother _ _. I don't want Gabe giving me hell for you forgetting again. How'd he get my number anyway? _

And Cas laughs, shaking his head, before writing a shorter list beside the existing one:

_ 1) Mel is not a demon, she's just... protective _

_ 2) Gabe went through my phone. Saw that picture you sent me. I don't think he'll go snooping again ;) _

_ 3) I love you too :) x _

Later that evening, they're firmly cocooned in the layers of blankets Cas had thought to bring along, sat on the hood of the Impala staring up at the sky, wrapped in each other's arms.

Occasionally one of them will sneak a hand out from under the warmth of the blankets to scoop up another bite of the pie he'd bought earlier.

And a little more frequently they lose themselves in kisses that are full of promise of what's to come when they finally get moving from this little pit stop and find themselves a motel for the night.

Not that either of them are in any hurry.

And later still, under the frankly terrible shower in their decidedly below-average motel room that thankfully they're only planning on the minimum amount of sleep in, Cas watches as Dean gently scrubs away his lists, the Impala sketch from earlier, and the loopy trail of feathers Dean had drawn for him up the back of his arm during his lunch break.

Cas backs Dean up until he is pressed against the shower wall and they are firmly skin on skin, tilts his head up to claim a kiss, and with his fingertips trails his own secret messages along Dean's sides, smiling against Dean's lips at the way he shivers under his touch.

  
  



End file.
